Uninterrupted
by Evergreen Wings
Summary: CaoPixZhenJi. This story is set to take place shortly after Zhen Ji’s first conquest in Musou mode, after Cao Pi discovers her and takes her with him. No OCs, and not ridiculously long just some feisty romance. Lemon alert! Rated M for hetero, language.


Author's notes: When writing the line "Zhen Ji, I swore my constancy to you the moment I fell in love with you. When I want someone, I want none else than them. I'd kill anyone standing in my way…" etc etc, the dear, dear program Microsoft Word decided that the "them" in "none else than them" was a spelling error. It's offered suggestion was "him or her". I nearly snorted my milk.

Even Microsoft wants me to write Dynasty slash. I'm gettin' to it, I'm gettin' to it.

Warning: this is a het lemon. Don't like, don't read. Comments/critique/criticism/compliments are always greatly appreciated, but flamers are as absolutely useless as they are idiotic.

This story is set to take place shortly after Zhen Ji's first conquest in Musou mode, after Cao Pi discovers her and takes her with him. I did my best to keep things historically accurate (Fiber paper, marriage contracts, the time/date of said conquest), but I've taken a few liberties (about as many as Koei has taken, really.) And while things get a bit feisty, (Cao Pi and Zhen Ji both being feisty IC), this is romance. I wouldn't necessarily call it fluff, but I'll leave that up to the reviewer. (Please review!) No OCs. And another note: I attempted to simulate the language of Ancient China by using occasional Olde English. I realize it's a few hundred years off, but I wanted to create a sort of old world setting. And please forgive my occasional 1st/3rd person perspective slip; the inspiration simply came that way. (And if you don't listen to the almighty Mrs. Creativity the way she wants you to, boy, are you in for the silent treatment.)

I do not own Cao Pi or Zhen Ji; both characters belong to both Koei and to their relative place in Chinese history. (And as one last side note: the dress referenced that Cao Pi gives Zhen Ji as a gift is Zhen Ji's 4th costume in Dynasty Warriors 5.)

And now, on with the story!

--

just outside of Jing Zhou, China, 222 AD

"My lord! My lord, I arrive with news!"

A man, dressed in appropriately patriotic blues scrambled up the hundred-something steps of a lesser temple, and Wei camp. He appeared hasty, anxious, if comical, and certainly too heavily armored for his own good. A quiver was hob-jobbed to his back, though he was clearly not armed; the case was overfull with scrolls and banners and fiber paper.

The messenger clanked noisily as he approached, papers flying out from behind him. He didn't stop for them.

"My lord! What ho, news!" The messenger, who might have been running under any other conditions, plodded hastily up to the Camp Leader, interrupting his conversation with the two sentinels there.

"Yes, for god sakes man, I hear you." The Officer rolled his eyes. If they had been executing the master strategist SimaYi's plan this night, as opposed to some weeks ago, he would have had Sima Yi himself down his throat for the noise. He sighed, wishing to god for a flask of wine. "Speak your news."

"Our Lord Cao Pi has led us to victory in the conquest of Jing Zhou! We won!" he announced, a little too excitedly.

"Good excuse for some booze, eh, Sir?" The sentinel pulled a flask out of his pack, took a swig, then handed it to his friend. The Officer grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, bloody unexpected victory." Sarcasm dripped from his words. "Cheer up sir, there's bound to be an honorary celebration on the 'morrow! They'll be plenty 'a drink for ye then."

The messenger panted excitedly. "Aye, but there's more! Cao Pi rides here to-night, and there's to be wedding!" The Officer turned. "What's this?"

The messenger unceremoniously scrambled to pull a scroll out of his quiver, unrolled it, and took a deep breath, jutting his chest forward and pulling his shoulders back. "On this grand occasion," the sentinels groaned in unison at the decibel level of the messenger, "under the advice of our Grandest Master and Advisor Sima Yi, Cao Pi has sought out the defeat of Jing Zhou, in which he claimed the heads of-" "Just skip to the good part, messenger."

The messenger read ahead. "-and of this fortnight celebration, our great Lord Cao Pi will rightfully take the hand of Lady Zhen Ji of Zhongshan in marriage." The sentinel's gave cheers to one another's cup.

"Well, how 'bout that," the Officer stated, his mood lightening. He folded his arms in pleasant thought. "It is too late to awaken Lady Zhen Ji at this hour, but go inform her Head Handmaiden of news, that she may pass it to Our Lady in the morning." "Yes Sir!" The messenger clanked away, his excitement as clear as ever.

-

These words were not at all surprising to Zhen Ji, who had been watching them from an obfuscated perch. She felt giddy, and a little heady, but calmed herself. The results were natural; he had won a great victory, and finally felt complete in his worthiness of her hand.

She'd practiced her feminine, beguiling words and charms for the day he formally sealed their marriage contract. Naturally, he wouldn't ask her, he would simply sign it, and naturally, she wouldn't have let the contract anywhere near his men if she did not want it so. She held the cards, and she played Cao Pi's power and superiority over her to her favour. She loved him, but she was no fool, nor a weak maiden.

_So… why this unbidden aching?_, she asked herself.

She was no idiot- she understood how the world worked, and how to stay on top of it. And this sadness, this regret that Cao Pi would not ask for her hand was very childlike and foolish. Still, in her woman's heart of hearts, she had wished for it.

But the beautiful Lady Zhen Ji had years of practice in masking her displeasure. Now would not be any exception to the use of such skills. Even so, her feelings were mixed; her heart aflutter with the idea of wedlock to the man she loved… excitement filled her mind and heart.

Naturally, she would conceal that too.

Retiring to her chamber, she donned a sensuous nightdress; something to make her feel hedonistic and feminine- to put her in the right mood for tomorrow. The dress was a long, black and violent kimono (sent from admirer in Japan, naturally). The kimono was made of the finest satin, hemmed with a foreign black lace, embroidered with violet clouds that seemed to drift across it. She wore the kimono low on her shoulders, and admired how the sheer mesh faded down to the hem in dark lace, giving it's viewer a tease of the ample breasts that lie beneath. She covered it with a black Chinese underbust bodice, lined and detailed in the sharpest silver, to offset the etherealality of the dress and to line her curves. She had somewhat wide hips for a Chinese woman, and those who were lucky enough to admire her figure were well rewarded with her rare, exotic beauty.

She sat before her vanity, brushing and soothing her auburn hair when she heard a sudden clamor outside. With deft speed, she grabbed her Dark Moon Flute and was out the door.

-

"Foolish peasants, I'll have you all hanged." Cao Pi parried an advancing strike, then beheaded the offending assassin in the opening.

A small squadron of assassins had followed him after his victory, and it was exactly what he had not wanted. He had cleaned, changed and perfumed himself to be presentable to his lovely Zhen Ji; he had come, gifts in hand, prepared to speak with her, when, as he was riding into camp, they attacked.

He cursed- the box containing the dress he had bought had fallen to the ground, and its corners had been marred. This angered him. Parry parry slash. No warriors of consequence, just the loud rabbles of a defeated dog, sending out his last ditch efforts at retaliation.

Two attacked him, and as he fended them off, a third appeared to his side, ready to strike. The realization had come too late; the assassin was already preparing a strike that Cao Pi was not prepared for, and none of his men were near enough to help him. In the split second, Cao Pi cursed inwardly, and mentally prepared for the pain. The attacker brought his sword down…

Searing out of the night came slicing, eerie, but disturbingly beautiful music. In not but a second, the sound of Zhen Ji's beautiful flute had cut a curving S through the air; first to the two attackers running at him, then to the three upon him. Within an instant of listening to her Dark Moon Flute's deadly beauty, their brains shot through the other side of their ears.

Zhen Ji lifted her head gently, her silks and earrings rustling in a soft, stray wind, her long hair cascading down her back like a dark waterfall. Her eyes and cheeks were painted in the lovely violets and pinks of the world's deadliest flowers, which gently contrasted and brought out the tone of her skin; smooth, pale, beautiful.

The short trail of bodies laid out like ornaments, like a carpet for Cao Pi's fae-like lover to walk in a reverse S. She hurried her step to him. He watched her, and heeded a passing thought: No other man could ever mar this woman, this little dragon… she'd never let another near her. _My proud, beautiful Zhen Ji of Zhongshan… defending yourself as mine._ His thoughts turned possessive. _And you are mine. I'll never let another touch you._ Even though he understood that she could protect herself, that he needn't be possessive, he still stuck to them. _Never let them harm you, never let them hold you._

"Are we under siege, my lord?" Cold, curt, yet respectful. As dutiful as any Officer, and a thousand times more beautiful. _And gods be, in that dress, I might be under siege._

-

My eyes roamed over her deceivingly delicate body, taking in every curve, every soft, lace covered inch. Her pert breasts were presented to my view, though not too much- lace faded darker, to darkest black around her breasts. My gaze roamed over her torso, to her strong, wide hips. I licked my dry lips. She truly was a vision.

A pang of jealousy crossed my mind at the thought that others could see her dressed this way, but this time, I successfully fought it back. So let others be jealous of me. They could see her pretty body without her needing to show it off. She would only save his life, never anyone else. He would win something that they could never have. If, Zhen Ji, you'll give me your heart, along with your hand…

-

"No m'love… just scum that followed me after my victory."

"And so hail your victory!" A quick reply, a seductive smile. "I'm so glad to hear it." There was just a trace of a softer tone that, to a trained ear, might hear a little concerned relief. Cao Pi heard it, but decided not to scold or tease her for worrying. He knew better than to imply that the lady might have worry for him, even though he knew she did. And she'd been though a lot, waiting for him she had.

In a deft motion, he took her hand, and kissed it. "I would never return to you otherwise," Cao Pi sneakily responded to both accounts; his victory, and returning with his life. Zhen Ji smiled genuinely at him.

A rustling at their left. One of his servant men had picked up the box and was dusting it off. After suitable scrutiny, he presented it to the couple, head bowed. The tall Chinese woman turned to look at it.

"I have a gift for you, Ji", he stated, waving an offering hand in its direction, the other folded behind his back. Zhen Ji gave a mysterious, sideways smile to her lover, tilting her head towards the box as she heard the inappropriately familiar address. From anyone else, she might've ordered them killed, but from him, her handsome, powerful lord, she took it as an intimacy. They'd referred to each other with their first names before, and Ji enjoyed the sort of brusque romance of it.

She took just a moment to roam her eyes over his muscled, well-built figure in return. His pretty face, his long, beautiful hair (that, at the moment was fussed by the earlier clamor, and a few strands strayed out in front of his eyes, making him look more masculine and just that much sexier), the muscles in his shoulders and stomach, the cat-like grace in his step, the low, silken yet commanding purr of his voice… She had waited for him in a bitter sweetness, and it made feasting with her eyes all that much more enjoyable. She breathed, taking in his scent, his presence… the sheer power of it sent pleasurable chills down her spine.

Still smiling, she looked down at the box, and ordered it opened.

Her eyes went wide.

Loosing her grace for but a moment, she gasped at the dazzling dress, immediately walking closer to pick it up. Pi smirked. "I knew you'd like it." She held it against her form, looking down at how it flowed around the bottom hem. "It will suit your eyes beautifully," Cao Pi went on, admiring it. "But even finery from the gods themselves would seem like trash when compared with your skin. Even now, I think the dress is not worthy of yo-" "Nonsense Pi, it's lovely," she quickly interjected. The young emperor smiled.

"Will you walk with me, Ji?" Zhen Ji's sparkling eyes turned to her lovers. "Have those bodies disposed of, and have this sent to my hand maidens," she quickly spoke, and Cao Pi dismissed his men with a wave of his hand. Zhen Ji walked, near floated to her lovers offered arm.

-

The evening was warm; the day had been unforgivingly hot, but had relaxed nicely. The moon shone down on the couple, waxing, near full, illuminating the traditional Chinese garden that was already lit with torches. A scant few moths buzzed about the torches, the fire casting a sweet glow on the ferns and flowers. The sound of rushing water came from beneath a bridge over a koi pond a short distance away, and the laugher of drunken men could be heard a far distance off, on the other side of the camp.

He pulled her in a bit closer as they walked through the garden, his warriors grace matching her feminine grace perfectly.

"Now tell me truly, my love- how much did you pay for the gown?" Cao Pi laughed out loud, then pretended to look hurt. "How now, my love, you insult me!" he put his hand to his heart to stress his sarcasm, but it quickly blended into a smile as he kissed her hand again, waving off any concern. "Really Ji, nothing is too good for you." She simply smiled and nodded at the compliment, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Which brings me to my next question: am I good enough for you, Ji?" he stopped in front of her, blocking her passage with his confident form. His words were spoken with a silken power, almost as though he were backing her into a wall; though behind her was naught but simple air. "Why, of course, Pi… you've seen to my comfort, and spoiled me like a Princess…" "Not like that Ji. You know what I mean." He interrupted her. "Really, my love, I don't care for the feminine pretenses. I want to know if you've been properly cared for." She hesitated for but a second.

He stepped in closer, and spoke softly. "This recent battle was something too long, too brutal for me to let you be at. I'd be too afraid for your life. But in previous battles… you've proven an irreplaceable ally. And more… you're an inspiration for me to fight harder. To go on. And to return." He tilted her chin to his, looking her deeply in her eyes. "When things become dark, Ji, the thought of your smile is enough to warm me. It gets me through it."

"You are a fine woman, my Peacock. Too fine for any of the others that have courted you before me, during your time here, or even now." Zhen Ji moved in to protest. "Tut tut, my lady… I know there are others. And they've sent you many expensive gifts. And though their attempts both amuse and anger me, I know that you haven't gone to a single one of them. Could it be, my love, that you care only for me?"

He stopped her words again with a finger to her soft lips. "Zhen Ji, wait before you answer that." Closing the distance even further, he went on, his breath gentle and heated over her lips. He spoke in a near whisper. "Ji, my love for you goes beyond me. It's something that stretches out before me, like an eternity… and I know that an eternity without you is cold, empty and wasted. So I ask you, my love… to have me as your husband. Become my bride, Zhen Ji."

Zhen Ji stuttered for a moment, blushing and flustered, her heart throbbing gently in her chest. He smiled, and pressed a leg up against her, encircling his arms about her waist, almost as though to dance with her. "What say you, Ji? Will you marry me?"

"You… you asked." Zhen Ji responded simply.

"Of course I did." Cao Pi coolly snapped, beginning to become impatient for her reply.

Zhen Ji shirked away her hand and body, giving him a scornful look. "What do you mean, 'of course'? Cao Pi, you've already arranged for our marriage. You forced the contract, as a Lord over his lesser. I'm to be married to you in a fortnight," her words had a mild edge. Cao Pi looked at her firmly, unspeaking, offering no apologies, but no excuses either. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to go on.

"But," she sighed, "I suppose it is normal way…" she thought over his actions. It is the normal way to have a marriage, there's no doubt in that. The man initiates the contract. Although, he seemed to be romancing her like a blind maiden, covering up his Lording with sweetness that almost felt like lies. _Was he trying to make me blind to his assertion? Or perhaps he was trying to give me some power over it? He did ask… he did not have to do that. And yet, he did._

"Let me ask you something, Cao Pi. If I said no, would you still force me to marry you?" Cao Pi's eyes darkened at the idea of not getting what he wanted, of being shamed by a _woman_… but still, he swallowed his pride. This was not just any woman.

He closed his eyes in frustration. "No," he finally said, sighing. "No, I would not force you to marry me."

Zhen Ji very rarely let emotion slip by that she did not mean for others to see. But there she stood, completely dumbfounded, giving the most genuine blush of her life.

_Oh… oh gods. He wants me enough… this… this ruler wants me enough to ask me for my hand… and yet, let me slip through his fingers if I do not want him. A man…a man that will not look down on me because I am a woman. Who will respect my decision. _

_He cares about me enough to care about my answer_.

Cao Pi used the time of her internal war to take one large, graceful step, and close the distance between them completely.

"But I –will- have you, Zhen Ji," he said heatedly, grasping her waist and pulling him to her, looking into her eyes. "I know you love me." He was dangerously close, and his breath danced over her lips and face. A stern look crossed her features. She felt chills at his closeness, but she has not forgotten where she was. She would not fall victim to his indecency. She raised her hand to slap him, but his reflexes were faster than hers, and he caught her wrist.

Zhen Ji pulled her wrist up into the air and back with a gentle grunt, but Cao Pi's grip remained steadfast and firm, eyes glaring into her soul. She left her wrist where it was, returning his gaze with equal intensity. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither willing to back down. Cao Pi eventually let go, satisfied with the staring contest, but in part, frustrated. His anger and passion were stirred, miffed, awake. Aware.

Zhen Ji took two steps away, turning from him. "And what of your love for me?"

At first, Cao Pi was hurt. He'd been teased, spurned, almost slapped, and now doubted? After all the affection, gifts, time he'd spent with her, time he'd spend proving his love to her, she doubted him?

And then he remembered why he fell in love with this woman. She was unrelenting. Untouchable.

And though polite and kind, she was unmovable by anyone but him. He saw through the social pretenses, and saw that she was very much like him. She was as harsh and unrelenting as a tiger. And beautiful. Only he got this close to her, and she to him. Only he saw these violent emotions; only he saw this much of her. Only he saw her with her mouth unbuttoned, her will free, her hair down. His raging hard on could be seen clearly by anyone who cared to look.

And this… this was just her final test to see if he was truly worthy of her love. And he was eager to prove it; he'd play this game… he'd prove it, even if it cost him his life. _My flower, my valkyrie._

"My lady," he approached her again, this time gently, respectfully. She turned her head to the side, half listening, half wary, half unable to ignore him.

"If you required the rarest cherry blossom from the highest mountain, I would pick it. If you wanted the world's most unattainable treasure, I would get it. If you wanted war, I would give it. If you required me to fall on my sword, that my soul might prove my love, I wou-" "I do not ask for your death, my Lord." She interrupted, not out of irritation, but out of worry that he might do something rash. She could not bear to live without him, and she knew it. Cao Pi smirked as he saw this reaction in her eyes.

She spoke quietly: "I only ask for your love." Cao Pi's smirk was washed away and replaced with concern. He took her hands gently. "Zhen Ji, I swore my constancy to you the moment I fell in love with you. When I want someone, I want none else than them. I'd kill anyone standing in my way. And as you see, even now, I cannot rest till I know that you are mine… or that you wilt not. But never have I been more sure, Ji."

"Are you sure that it's… me you want?" Fear crossed her face. Zhen Ji felt stupid for asking. Stupid that she'd let this get this far. She should have just accepted his will and moved on. But somehow, she knew that he'd never be happy with a wife who just gave in to everything he said. With a docile doll.

But the question had come unbarbed. He watched as his Zhen Ji unfolded like a flower beneath him. He would not refuse her.

"Ji, never has another inspired me as much as you do. Never has another thrown so much… spark in to my life, so much… desire…" he gritted his teeth, then controlled himself, and continued. "No one has ever captivated me so much. Interested me. Spoke up. Fought back. You are no innocent fawn, Zhen Ji, no virgin… you are a lady, and an experienced woman with a brain; yet you are no boring scholar, nor are you ugly. You are as beautiful outside as you are inside, and I want to spend the rest of my days turning you inside out, learning to love every part of you."

A rare thought crossed his mind. Insecurity. _Does she still love me, after seeing all this… truth? This… weakness?_ He allowed himself the temporary weakness. "And you… " Cao Pi cleared his throat, "you love me?"

"Pi…" Zhen Ji smiled, laughing a little to keep the tears in her throat from leaping up. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"So, you will have me as your husband, then?" He moved over her again, engulfing her form with his. He reached for her jaw to brush his fingers against her chin and lips, appearing as cool and collected as ever, his old warriors' bones trembling just slightly as he awaited her answer.

"Of course, my love. I accept, with love and honor."

Without thinking, he picked up and off her feet, swirling her around once. She giggled lightly, and was quickly set down. Into his arms. Into his kiss…

The kiss was gentle at first, close and intimate, and a second later, he was pressing her backwards, dipping her in his arms, kissing her vigorously, firmly, demanding entrance to her mouth… and she obliged, licking at his tongue as it lashed at hers, struggling for superiority. He crushed his lips against hers, and she moaned into the kiss, giving in, and he sucked down her moans like sweet wine, aching for more… then without warning, the kiss had ended, and she was back on her feet. She was a little dazed, naught for but a moment.

He took her hands, and held them up by his chest. "You've made me so happy, Ji." "And you me, my fiancé. I was never even going to say no." She giggled coyly.

"Why you… you wench…!"

She laughed out, haughtily, turning, picking up her fan and walked slowly away from him, swaying her hips with every step. Baiting him.

Cao Pi took it the bait, and hard. With a growl, he grabbed her, wrapping his arms possessively around her and pressing his lips to her neck. She gasped, instantly dropping her fan as one arm held her lithe hips to him, the other just above her breast, squeezing just a bit too hard. The fan clattered to the ground.

Cao Pi mercilessly ravaged her neck, kissing, licking, and biting all the flesh he found. Zhen Ji could easily feel his rock hard manhood against her behind, and coupled with the sensation of his lips and tongue all about her, could not restrain her moans, rolling her eyes up into her head as she unconsciously ground against him.

This only served to spur him on. He yanked a shoulder of her dress away, letting cool air down her top, his rough fingers grazing past her nipple. Zhen Ji blushed, gasping.

Cao Pi decided that he'd had enough of her back, and quickly turned her around before she had a chance to respond.

There she stood, gasping, flushed before him in all her wanton glory. Never had either felt so enthralled with another, never had either felt so alive. They remained close for a moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes, breathing huskily on one another… then Cao Pi closed the gap, crushing his lips on hers again. Zhen Ji responded instantly, running her tongue against his, across his bottom lip, pushing back against him and returning his fevered energy. Cao Pi growled into the kiss, and held her more tightly to him, obviously excited by her experience and response. He pulled her hips roughly against his, and she whimpered at the contact, but held fast, not willing to loose this game of battling tongues.

Cao Pi's tongue was skilled, and Zhen Ji found herself shuddering at the thought of what that tongue could do to her. She breathed heavily through her nose, unable to let go of the god that was ravaging her mouth.

Cao Pi broke away mid kiss, leaving a panting Zhen Ji frustrated, but only for a moment, as he resumed kissing and licking her shoulders and ears. She moaned softly, repetitively, in response to him licking her overly sensitive ears… she had lost all sense of place and time, and wrapped a leg around her eager lovers waist.

As soon as it was there, Cao Pi grabbed it, hands skimming along her thigh possessively, squeezing her firm ass. He bit her neck, hard. She cried out his name, rolling her hips against him again. Cao Pi cursed into her neck.

Pi tried to hush her and keep himself from tearing off her clothes right then and there at the same time.

"My bed, now." He growled against her lips. She smiled mischievously, running her tongue along his upper lip, carefully trailing her fingers down his stomach. Reaching lower, she slid the backs of her fingers against his hardness, then grasped it.

Striking quickly, Cao Pi snarled, picking her up, arms under her knees and shoulders, giving her no more time to retaliate.

Zhen Ji naturally wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses against his pale flesh as he carried her off.

- - -

He walked in brusque, quick, but amazingly silent steps. His look told her not to speak a word, but she couldn't help licking at the base of his neck, making him shiver again and again as he walked down corridors, up stairs, and down another hall…

Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms, he cursed… couldn't he just have her, right here in the hall? It was his land… but Zhen Ji wouldn't have that. Damn her. Damn her for being so amazing. For making him wait. He'd certainly punish her for it.

His chamber. Finally.

Zhen Ji barely had time to take in the luxurious bed dressing, the smell of incense that surrounded her, the lush pillows and paintings before she was thrown down on the bed. But in her lusty haze, she didn't care so much; all she wanted to know was him, and how he looked under those battle garments…

Cao Pi pounced on her, locking her in another searing kiss, each rolling around on the bed, trying to get on top to gain dominance. Cao Pi was shocked at her strength… he knew she was strong, but she was holding her own, even against him. He knew he could force her down if he really tried, but he was enjoying this. For the moment.

Zhen Ji reached into his clothes, trying to pull them off… ripped them a little, but he didn't care. He pulled off what remained on his top, his layers of cloth armor, then a silk layer, then his chest was exposed to her. She ran her nails gently over his chest, trailing paths in his muscles, earning shivers from him once again, but this time, he was in a position to retaliate. Kneeling before her, he yanked her top down, and forced her arms out of it, leaving the fangled bodice where it was. The kimono top fell lazily over it, and Zhen Ji fell back, breasts bouncing lightly as she did, splaying her hair over his pillows and looking at him lustily. She searched her lover's darkened eyes for signs of approval.

_Gods, is she amazing_, he thought. Her dark, sleek hair fell gently over her shoulders, her coy eyes cast lustily upon him. She was baiting him again, and he knew it, but didn't care. The pale breasts exposed before him were larger than the ones he was used to, and yet so pert, so lovely… he spent no time resisting, no time being gentle… they'd have their wedding night for that.

He dove in at one, suckling at biting at her nipple while he roughly massaged the other, pinching the nipple between his fingers. He was rewarded with her cries of pleasure, as she closed her legs tightly, blocking his entrance.

"Oh no you don't, lover mine… you've teased me, rather badly." His breath moved over her upper torso, his lips ghosting against her skin in various places, fangs gleaming.

Inwardly, she smiled at the frenzy she'd worked her Cao Pi into, but shuddered still… out of love, out of passion, and slightly out of fear. His passion was coated in a thin layer of something slightly menacing, something powerful…and she liked it. She liked the power he exerted over her, in response to her… this delicious fear.

Then he reached down, possessively cupping her pussy with his fingers and thumb through the fabric, and all thought was lost. She bit her lip, wantonly, anxiously grinding against him for friction.

"And now, my love, I'm going to show you the punishment for teasing the Zihuan." Zhen Ji looked up at him, pliant with lust as he sat down, pulling him with her and over his knee.

Before she could object, Cao Pi had lifted her skirt, raised his hand and brought it down on her ass with a firm smack. But the yelp she gave was not one of pain- his hand rested just below her ass, fingers left gently resting on the lips of her dripping pussy. For a moment, Cao Pi was lost in touching and exploring her naked behind, her inner thighs, brushing his rough fingers against her clitoris… just as Zhen Ji was arching, moaning into his touch, getting used to the affection, he raised his hand and swatted her behind again. This time, he brought it down more directly on her pussy, and she gasped loudly. Never had another man done that before!

He had angled and cupped his hand so that when he brought it down, the impact would more crush than sting, and the impact of it was driving Zhen Ji wild. She could feel her clit throb every time he did it, even when he only spanked her behind. Zhen Ji quickly decided she could not take any more of this.

Zhen Ji tried to push herself away from him, but only succeeded a little. She wrestled with him, one of his hands in her hair and the other on her lower back, but she eventually succeeded in giving his engorged cock a quick lick through his pants.

Cao Pi let his lover go, and gently shoved her away. He undressed completely, removing his pants and undergarments. _Finally_, Zhen Ji mused. She chuckled, leaning back and enjoying her show. Then Cao Pi's manhood came into view.

For a moment, Zhen Ji just stared. _Gods, he's so BIG!..._

Pi sat down on the bed, then stretched out next to his staring lover, tenderly brushing a stray hair behind her ear. His eyes, motions, and tone showed every sign of his predatory desire, not unlike a tiger stalking it's prey, though backed with a gleam of something deeper… something sweeter, something eternal.

"Do I please thee, lover?" She closed her gaping jaw. She didn't answer, but merely went to kneel before him and lick at his length. He hissed, arching his hips up off the bed, but doing nothing else. He clenched his nails into the sheets as she began engulfing him, flicking her tongue over him. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, tilting his neck back, and for a few short moments, gasped uncontrollably, bucking into the velvet heat of her mouth. Gods, she was so skilled! Bringing his head down to look at her eagerly sucking at him, his eyes brightened with an idea.

He sat up, running his hand down her smooth, soft back, reveling in the arch of her behind and her overall beauty before reaching down between her legs. It was difficult to reach at first, but after some adjustment, his calloused fingers brushed her clit. She moaned around his cock, his torturous actions fueling her desire for his pleasure. He felt the reverberations of her moan, and suddenly had no mercy with her sweet pussy, and pushed two fingers in.

Her eyes went wide as she screamed around his manhood, but she didn't stop… if anything, she worked on him harder, his fingers driving into her an inspiration to take him deeper in her throat, to squeeze him harder.

His hips bucked into her mouth freely, desirous and careless, but he knew he had to stop… he would not come that way. As good as her mouth was, he wouldn't be pleased until he'd had her. He grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her away. "Enough, Ji… I won't have you making me come that way."

He let go as quickly as he'd grabbed, soothing the mess he'd made in her raven hair, stroking its softness as she slowly crawled cat-like, hands and knees, up to him. As soon as she was near, he put both hands on her face and kissed her violently, tenderly, with all the love and passion in his soul. He knew this was the woman that was made for him, and he for her. He just knew it.

With fluidity, he kissed her onto her back, engulfing her precious, gorgeous form under his. He rested his forearms on either side of her neck, savoring the taste of her mouth before breaking the kiss. Zhen Ji whimpered, longing to feel him against her, for his kisses, but he backed out of her attempts, and held her hips to the bed with his legs, not allowing her the luxury of grinding against him for pleasurable friction. She huffed, and Cao Pi smirked at her frustration, and moved away from her, adjusting himself lower on her body.

She interrupted his actions by mewling at him, wordlessly begging with guttural whimpers. Cao Pi's darkly sensual smirk flitted irritation. "Silence your beginning, nymph," he barked. He settled himself between her legs, whispered, almost blowing on her oversensitive sex: "You're mine for me to do what I please with."

With that, he gave her one slow lick, bottom to top. Zhen Ji gave a high-pitched gasp, her eyes going wide. Seeing her reaction, Cao Pi hesitated no more, driving his tongue inside her, flicking his tongue across her clit, lapping at her juices.

Zhen Ji looked down at the man between her legs. His long hair gently tickled her inner thighs as he licked her, his face looking so deadly serious, intent on what he was doing as he wound her up, near to the point of breaking.

He had wanted to lubricate her, so as not to harm her when he took her, but also, to selfishly pleasure her; to take away all her inhibitions by driving her to high peaks. Making her overready for him. Her moans accelerated and increased in volume, and he could feel she was near orgasm.

He pulled away, this time giving his order just to torture her. "Silence, woman!" he growled. He roughly inserted his two fingers in her again, to emphasize the point.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, but she could not keep her near-frantic moans from leaking through her fingers. His insertion hurt a bit at first, but soon, pain mixed with pleasure, and Zhen Ji trembled as she was touched, violated, pleasured, penetrated.

Cao Pi looked regretfully at her sex as he pulled his mouth and fingers away; he did so enjoy the taste of her. His eyes scanned up her body. But then again, how could he be disappointed? What he'd have next would be so much more delicious.

Cao Pi rose, taking Zhen Ji's legs with him. He held her moon-white, silken thighs apart, and positioned himself at her wet entrance. He looked her in her eyes, kneeling over her, her knees sliding over his shoulders. His eyes were dark, flashing with lust as he kissed her mouth one more time.

"Tell me you love me, my beautiful dragon." His tone was penetrating, soft, full of desire and love. Asking for permission. His tip trembled at her entrance, all too ready to plunder her in a seconds notice. Her eyes reflected his, showing just as much love and passion.

"I love thee."

No sooner had the words passed her lips, he shoved himself completely inside her. Cao Pi moaned gutturally, and Zhen Ji cried out, being filled to the brim with brute force, but Cao Pi was already thrusting inside her, and her body had already begun to respond and thrust back. She wasn't completely ready, but she didn't care; the pain and pleasure of being filled again and again with reckless abandon and sheer force made her body writhe and her traitorous throat scream his name.

In the throes of pleasure, Zhen Ji's nails dug into Cao Pi's back. First she made furrows, then she began to draw blood as her pleasure intensified with Cao Pi's increasing thrusts. The young emperor gave a strangled gasp, throwing his head back. His darker side enjoyed this. Zhen Ji, his Zhen Ji, thrashing in passion, unable to contain herself. The sensation of her warm insides constricting around him coupled with the sting of the air spilling into the small wounds drove him wild. With a rough shove and a growl, he pulled her thigh higher, pushing deeper inside her, latching his teeth onto her neck. Zhen Ji gasped, her clit throbbing as she thrashed beneath him, locked under his fangs. Her blood poured into his throat, and he brought his hands up to caress her breasts to counter his brutality with sweetness.

Zhen Ji's world faded from pale red to silver to white, as she began to scream out Cao Pi's name once more. "That's right, my beautiful flower, come for me," his smirk was dark and impassioned, a drop of her blood dripping down his lip. Zhen Ji barely heard him through her screaming. Her pussy clamped down on his cock, squeezing him violently, urging him to come with her. He grated his teeth and groaned dryly, suppressing it. _Not yet._

As her moans subsided, Cao Pi turned her pliant body over, so her ass was presented to him. He looked her over scrutinizingly, pleased with her smell and look. Suddenly aware of his actions, Zhen Ji turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, blushing from the exposure. But her alarm came to late; Cao Pi was undressing her completely, unlacing the bodice and letting her kimono fall away, then pushing inside her again, pillaging her, taking her once again before she was ready.

And she wasn't ready for the barrage of over-sensitive reactions it was giving. His hands were planted firmly on her hips, using it as leverage to fuck her deeply. Her hard nipples brushed over the silk pillows, sending shots of pleasure down her spine. The spot that Cao Pi was now ramming against was making her insides contort viciously in pleasure, as she rode the waves of her previous orgasm into the next.

White-hot pleasure seared from her center, up her back and poured out of her mouth. She tossed her raven locks back as she came, and came hard. Under any other circumstances, it would have been too fast for her, too soon to be acceptable… but she was in Cao Pi's powerful hands now, and he was throwing her into whole new worlds of pleasure. She knew that she would have to accept this, at least for the time being. At least until she could find an opportunity to turn the tables on him.

Cao Pi removed himself from her, and still on his knees, pulled her towards him in a sweet, spooning embrace. He whispered in her ear. "You are my world, Zhen Ji. My Empress." She ran her hands down his sides, her eyes closed in bliss as he whispered to her. "Be mine. Be mine forever." Zhen Ji turned around on her knees to face her lover.

Cao Pi was looking at her such intense need, such longing… a weakness she knew no other would ever see. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her kiss. The young Emperor kissed back needily, both passionate and desperate to feel Zhen Ji's love. He was trembling. He needed her. He knew he needed her.

He pulled her into his lap as he sat, her long muscular legs straddling his waist. She whispered his name, and he looked up into her eyes. Though he didn't want to accept it, he knew she had power over him. Only she could make him this desirous, this longing, this greedy for both her body and her love.

"I am yours, my Lord. My lover. But…" Cao Pi's tension flared. "…are you mine?"

Cao Pi bit his tongue. She knew exactly how to bait him. Damn it. She whispered his name again, giggling, and writhed, rolling her hips suggestively, dancing to the music of his infrequent breath. His throat went dry, temporarily entranced by the vision in front of him.

His eyes hungrily took in the sight of her breasts, her stomach, down to her hips, which faded down to her womanly center. "Well?" She smiled teasingly. "Art thou mine?" Her pussy ghosted over his tip, leaving a spot of wetness on him. Cao Pi wouldn't wait any longer, to hell with any game she might be playing. Without warning, he pulled her hips down onto his, impaling her on his cock once more. She moaned, eyes rolling up into her head, tensing… then gave a shaky sigh and a seductive smile, lolling her head to the side, her hair cascading down. She'd been ready that time.

Placing her hands on either of Cao Pi's shoulders, she pulled closer to him, her soft hair tickling his nose. Zhen Ji lifted herself, then pushed him back inside her forcefully. "Do you like that, my lord? Do like filling me to the hilt?" Cao Pi looked up at his goddess, fire burning in his eyes. "Do you... ahhh… see how you make me writhe? How you make me come, Pi?" She flexed her pelvic floor muscles, squeezing her pussy around him. Cao Pi hissed in a sharp intake of breath. "Will you make love to me, my darling? Will you fuck me? My body aches so badly for thee," she emphasized the word 'badly' by rocking her hips to the right, then to the left, as she lifted him out of her. "Please, make me yours? I want you, Pi… please take me…" She ground against him, speaking lowly and softly, her wanton form moving him in and out of her as she pleased. Ji laughed and moaned, adoring the control she exerted over her lover, for the moment… She rose, then stopped, almost slipping his cock out of her, and hesitated, his rigid manhood just barely at her entrance. She smiled at him darkly, licking her lips.

That was all too much for Cao Pi.

With terrific force, he brought her down on him again, capturing the soft shell of her ear between his teeth as he fucked her. He did not bother with beginning slowly; she'd baited him, and he'd let her mocking feel the full force of his passion. Cao Pi reaped the rewards of his efforts, listening to her impassioned, helpless gasps and he pistoned himself inside her mercilessly. His hands spanned the junction between her small waist and her wide hips, bringing her down upon him as he thrust up into her.

"Yes, lover, yes…" Zhen Ji groaned. "Like that, lover… oh gods, there…" Zhen Ji tilted back a little, giving him a view of her bouncing chest. Cao Pi grunted in response, capturing one her nipples in his teeth. She moaned sharply as he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh, his skilled tongue flicking back and forth over the bud. He moved his head away, then roughly pulled her close, putting his mouth to her ear.

He spoke softly and silkenly, his controlled voice hedged with dominance. "You're mine, do you understand, Zhen Ji? You're my lover, my muse, my whore, my Empress… and only mine." His voice picked up to a low growl. "Say it!" Zhen Ji did not hesitate at all.

"I'm yours, Pi, yours!" He licked the insides of her ear, pleased with her response "You like that, don't you, my pretty dragon?" His words came with a coolly amorous, steely tone, his speed and intensity never slowing once. "You like belonging to me. You like being the only one for me to love, the only one for me to fuck."

Zhen Ji latched her claws into his shoulders, using her position above him as leverage to bring her pussy down to match his thrusts. "Just like you like the idea of being mine, of belonging to a lady that can withstand your desires. You're mine as well, aren't you?"

With a ferocious snarl, he picked her up by her thighs and shoved her against the wall at the top of his bed, her naked behind a few feet clear of the bed. She gasped a little in surprise as she was pinned against the wall and in the air, her milky thighs separated. He supported her with his form, pressing himself against her. He hesitated at her mouth, staring into her dark eyes, and she returned his unwavering stare. He only gave her one word.

"Yes."

With that, he shoved his mouth against hers again, and she took him in, welcoming his tongue into her mouth and his cock into her body, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two lovers thrashed and writhed for a few seconds more, throwing themselves against each other and moaning into to one another's kisses, before Zhen Ji's will to hold out finally broke. She broke their kiss, screaming his name as she came, clamping down on him violently. Pi, in turn, could torture himself no longer, and released his seed into his wanting lover. He groaned wildly as he came, no longer caring about vocal restraint.

Zhen Ji felt his warmth rush into her, and she smiled as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by her pleasure and sensuous surroundings, listening to the aftermath of her lover's groans. He lowered her slowly on to the bed, gingerly, her name still on his panting breath.

She felt something soft and cool against her womanhood. She opened her eyes, looking at her husband-to-be though thick, sleepy lashes. He had applied a cool, wet piece of silk fabric to her, cleaning her of his excess, and making her melt under his touch. When he was done, he tossed the fabric across the room, where it was quickly forgotten.

He collapsed next to her, panting. She gladly rolled over to him, draping one leg over his and running one hand across his chest and into his long hair. He pulled her close to him, feeling the residual heat from her lower abdomen and her heart gently beating, returning to it's original pace.

With his strong fingers, he lifted her chin to his for one last, lingering, sweet kiss. He ran his fingers into her hair gently, and she smiled into the kiss, resting her hands on his chest. "Wife," he purred sweetly, stroking her chin. "Husband," she returned the loving gesture, nestling herself into the crook of his shoulder, leaving one hand over his heart. He took it, gently holding her hand as she drifted away.

Their sleep was peaceful, uninterrupted.


End file.
